Me gustas mucho
by Shikamita
Summary: Fanfic NaruHina basado en un universo alterno donde los personajes de Naruto van a una secundaria japonesa de la época actual. ADVERTENCIA: Hay lemon NaruHina en el capítulo 3.
1. Un encuentro

**_Antes de que empiecen a leer, esta es una historia en un universo TOTALMENTE ALTERNO. Aquí los chicos y chicas no son ninjas, sino que son estudiantes de secundaria y los Sensei son profes._ XD**

_**Este fic lo hice hace unos meses atrás cuando todavía no sabía cómo iba la serie y qué pasaba, por lo que estudié a los personajes y los hice estudiantes. Les advierto que este fic contiene lemon de NaruHina pero sólo en el capítulo 3. Así que ahí ven ustedes por donde empezar.**_

_**¡Espero lo disfruten y ojalá les guste!**_

**_Todo lo relacionado con la serie y el manga Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. (Quién de seguro no nos dará el placer de ver un final NaruHina_ T-T**

**Capítulo 1: Un encuentro**

Terminaba el día en la Secundaria Konoha. Los alumnos del salón 2 del tercer año se levantaban de sus asientos, tomaban sus cosas y se preparaban para irse. La clase del Profesor Iruka era realmente aburrida, casi nadie soportaba muy fácilmente la asignatura de Historia, aunque Hinata era una excepción pues le encantaba esta clase más que ninguna otra.

Mientras tanto, en la oficina de la Directora, estaban sermoneando a Naruto por décima vez consecutiva en tres días. Definitivamente: Un nuevo récord para el rubio.

-¡Pero vieja, no puedes castigarme por tercera vez en esta semana!- se quejaba el chico.  
-Sin peros, Naruto. ¡Y ya deja de decirme vieja!- le gritó la Directora Tsunade.  
-Pero…  
-No se hable más. No podrás irte a tu casa sino hasta que limpies todo el gimnasio de tu desastre- sentenció la directora.  
-¡Pero tardaré una eternidad!- se quejó Naruto.  
-No tardaste una eternidad en hacerlo, así que no creo que tardes todo el día en limpiarlo.

Naruto se rindió, bajó su cabeza con resignación y salió de la oficina de la directora.  
El muchacho se dirigió al gimnasio sin mucha prisa, dobló una esquina, sólo para impactar con alguien y caer ambos al suelo.

-¡Eso me dolió mucho, Dattebayo!- se quejó el chico. Entonces miró al frente para ver quién había sido el idiota que se cruzó en su camino, gran sorpresa se llevó al darse cuenta que era una chica- ¡Perdona¡Discúlpame¿Estás bien?  
-Sí, estoy bien. No te preocupes. Soy un poco torpe- se excusó la joven. Entonces levantó su cabeza lentamente y observó con atención al rubio con el que había impactado-. ¿Naruto?- preguntó sin creérselo.  
-¿Uh¿Nos conocemos?- preguntó algo confuso.  
-Esto… no, creo que no- respondió rápidamente la chica con su tímida voz.  
-¿Entonces cómo es que sabes mi nombre?  
-Es que… bueno, yo…- trataba de hablar la chica mientras jugaba con sus dedos-… verás… una vez fui a dejarle unos expedientes a la Directora y oí que decía tu nombre.  
-Ah, sí. Debió haber sido en una de mis tantas visitas a su oficina- dijo el rubio al rememorar tan "bellos recuerdos" (N/A: Eso fue un claro sarcasmo de mi parte XDDD).

En eso, sonó la campana de la escuela anunciando que ya iban a comenzar los clubes de la tarde.

-¡Oh no¡Ya se me hizo tarde¡Neji me va a matar!- dijo la chica toda preocupada. Intentó ponerse en pie mas volvió a caerse al suelo.  
-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó un preocupado Naruto.  
-Creo que no. Me duele mucho la rodilla.

Naruto se acercó a ver y examinó la pierna de la chica como si de un doctor se tratase. La chica enrojeció a tal punto que casi parecía un tomate.

-_Me está tocando la pierna. ¿Qué hago?. ¿Lo detengo?_- pensaba la chica totalmente alterada en el interior de su mente.

Mientras tanto, el inocente de Naruto seguía examinando la pierna de la chica buscando alguna anomalía.

-¿Te duele aquí?- preguntó el rubio examinándole la rodilla.  
-Sí, me duele mucho.  
-¿Y aquí también te duele?- preguntó el chico pero palpando un poco más arriba.  
-Un poco- a este punto, la muchacha estaba al borde del desmayo.  
-¿Y aquí te duele?- volvió a preguntar pero tocando una zona que estaba muy cerca de la falda de la chica quién, ante este acto, sucumbió en un desmayo.  
-¡Oye¿Qué te sucede¡Respóndeme!- le gritó el chico mientras la sacudía para ver si despertaba, pero ella no respondía. Estaba inconsciente.- _¿Y ahora qué hago, Dattebayo?_- pensó el muchacho. Le costó unos diez segundos darse cuenta que lo indicado era llevarla a la enfermería y así lo hizo.

Pasaron horas antes de que la chica despertara. Abrió los ojos lentamente, sólo para darse cuenta que aún seguía en la secundaria pero en la enfermería de ésta.

-¡Al fin despiertas Hyuuga!- dijo una alegre voz de niña.  
-¡Profesora Chibiko!- exclamó la chica.  
-Pensé que ya no despertabas- le sonrió la pequeña profesora mientras acercaba una pequeña escalinata para poder examinar mejor a su paciente que se encontraba recostada-. Parece que todo está bien- aprobó-. Uzumaki hizo bien en traerte. Te vendé la zona de la rodilla, no pude hacer más ya que se te inflamó bastante esta vez- en eso, la enfermera sacó del bolsillo de su bata dos pastillas-. Te dejaré estos calmantes: Tómate uno ahora y el otro te lo tomas mañana si es que amaneces con algún dolor.  
-Muchas Gracias- dijo Hinata mientras se tragaba una de las pastillas con un poco de agua que le había dado la Profesora Chibiko.

Entonces llamaron a la puerta.

-¡Ese debe ser el Profesor Gai!- exclamó entusiasmada, y algo sonrojada, la enfermera.

Se arregló un poco su bata blanca y abrió la puerta. Sin embargo, no apareció la persona que esperaba, sino que en su lugar entró todo apresurado un chico rubio, con su uniforme de secundaria totalmente sucio.

-¡¿Uzumaki?!- preguntó anonadada la profesora mientras imaginaba como se iba el amor.  
-Acabo de terminar con el gimnasio. ¿Se encuentra bien la chica?  
-Mira detrás de ti- le dijo la enfermerita con aire resignado.

El muchacho dio la vuelta y observó a la chica que estaba sentada en la cama.

-¡Genial, ya te recuperaste!- exclamó alegre.  
-Sí- respondió la chica.  
-Ejem- carraspeó la pequeña profesora-, no quisiera interrumpir este lindo momento, pero ya casi es hora de que la escuela cierre.  
-¿Qué ha dicho?- la muchacha miró la hora en el reloj de la pared y comprobó que eran…- ¡WAAAA¡Van a ser las nueve!  
-Llamé a tu casa hace media hora para explicarle lo sucedido a tu padre, pero él me dijo que no tenía tiempo para venir a buscarte- le explicó la Profesora Chibiko.  
-Entiendo- se resignó la chica.  
-Así que, Uzumaki…- el chico volteó a la profesora cuando ésta mencionó su nombre- estarás de acuerdo conmigo de que ya es bastante tarde para que una jovencita como ella ande totalmente sola por la calle y, más aún, con una rodilla lastimada. ¿Cierto?  
-¿A qué quiere llegar Profesora Chibiko?- preguntó Naruto.  
-Te encargarás de llevarla hasta su casa- respondió tajantemente la niña.  
-¿Q-QUÉÉÉÉÉ?- se sorprendió el chico.  
-He dicho- volvió a decir tajantemente-. Además, se lo debes por lastimarla.  
-¡Pero si le dije que fue un accidente!  
-Vamos, Uzumaki. No te cuesta nada ser un caballero y dejar a esta linda damisela en su casa. ¿A qué no?- le dijo una sonriente Chibiko-. Además si lo haces te daré esto- le dijo enseñándole un papel.  
-¿Un "cupón de almuerzo?  
-El almuerzo de mañana es Ramen. Si te llevas este cupón podrás comerte un bol de tu platillo preferido. ¿Qué dices¿Serás un caballero?  
-¡Sí, acepto!- dijo todo entusiasmado.  
-Buen muchacho- le felicitó la enfermerita-. Te daré el cupón si vienes a verme mañana.  
-Muy bien.

Unos minutos más tarde, Naruto se encontraba cargando a la chica en su espalda. A ella le costaba mucho caminar, por lo que el chico optó a cargarla en su espalda para que no se le hiciera tan pesado el camino.

-A todo esto, todavía no sé tu nombre- recordó el chico-. ¿Puedo saber cómo te llamas?  
-Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata- le respondió la chica.  
-Tienes un lindo nombre, Hinata. ¿Te molesta si te llamo por tu nombre?  
-No. En lo absoluto- le respondió tímidamente.  
-Parece que te llevas bien con la Profesora Chibiko- recalcó el chico.  
-Es una vieja amiga de la familia.  
-Es muy rara. No entiendo como puede ser profesora siendo aún una niña.  
-No es una niña. Tiene casi treinta años.  
-¡¿TREINTA AÑOS?!- se sorprendió Naruto- ¿Y cómo le hace para verse más joven que la vieja Tsunade?  
-Es por un mal de familia. Tienen un crecimiento normal hasta que llegan a los doce años. Cuando cumplen esa edad dejan de crecer y también de envejecer.  
-¿O sea que se quedan con aspecto de doce para toda la vida?  
-Sí. Es por eso que le ha sido muy difícil el hallar un novio.  
-¡Yo quisiera una novia, Dattebayo!- exclamó el rubio mientras una ola de lágrimas corría por sus ojos.  
-¿Eh¿No… no tienes novia?  
-No, jamás he tenido una- dijo tristemente-. Hasta hace poco me gustaba mucho Sakura, pero desde que comenzó a salir con Sasuke he intentado olvidarme de ella. Al fin y al cabo, él también es mi amigo y sé lo mucho que le gusta Sakura. Además a Sakura también le gusta Sasuke. ¡LO SÉ¡FUE UNA ESTUPIDEZ ARREGLAR LAS COSAS PARA QUE LOS DOS TUVIERAN UNA CITA¡FUE LA MAYOR IDIOTEZ DE MI VIDA!- gritó el chico totalmente frustrado-. Pero es que Sakura me gustaba tanto que no quería hacerla sufrir. Sabía que si estaba con Sasuke sería feliz. ¿Debes pensar que soy un tonto, cierto?  
-Para nada- le dijo Hinata-. Creo que fue algo muy lindo de tu parte el querer hacer feliz a dos personas.  
-¿En serio lo crees?- preguntó Naruto no muy convencido.  
-Sí. La gente no es así de amable últimamente y casi siempre anteponen las prioridades propias antes que ayudar a los demás- explicó la ojiblanca, cosa que logró que Naruto se sonrojara un poco.  
-Por cierto¿dónde me dijiste que quedaba tu casa?- preguntó el rubio intentando desviar el tema.  
-Ahí, doblando esa esquina- le indicó Hinata.

Naruto fue por donde le indicó la chica y su quijada tocó el suelo al darse cuenta donde estaba parado: Frente a una gran mansión.

-¿No me digas que vives aquí?- se sorprendió el chico.  
-Sí, aquí vivo- le confirmó Hinata, mientras se bajaba con algo de dificultad de la espalda de Naruto.  
-Ten cuidado, no te vayas a caer- le dijo el rubio sujetando a la muchacha con delicadeza para que no tropezara.  
-Muchas gracias por venir a dejarme- agradeció la chica.  
-Cuando quieras si hay un bol de Ramen en juego- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, cosa que hizo reír tímidamente a Hinata.  
-Así que te gusta el Ramen¿cierto?  
-Mucho, mucho.  
-Bueno, mañana lo servirán de almuerzo en la escuela. ¿Te gustaría… esto… no sé… acompañarme a… almorzar?- logró decir entrecortadamente la chica al tiempo que jugaba con sus dedos.

Naruto se quedó sorprendido ante lo que estaba sucediendo.

-iDebo estar soñando¡Una chica bonita me está invitando a almorzar!/i- pensó.  
-¿Qué dices¿O no te parece buena idea?- preguntó Hinata sacando a Naruto de sus pensamientos.  
-Para nada, para nada. Me encanaría almorzar contigo Hinata- respondió rápidamente el chico.  
-¡Grandioso!- se alegró la ojiblanca.

Naruto se quedó viendo su expresión de alegría, hacía mucho que nadie le sonreía con esa calidez que le demostraba Hinata. No obstante, el romance no duró mucho. Un muchacho de cabello negro y mucho más largo que el de Hinata, observaba a la parejita sentado en uno de los muros que rodeaban la mansión.

-¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?!- gritó una voz masculina y, un instante después, Naruto sentía una fuerte patada en su cara.  
-¡Neji!- exclamó sorprendida la ojiblanca.  
-Estas no son horas de llegar, Señorita Hinata. ¿Y quién es este tipo?  
-Es Naruto, un chico de la secundaria.  
-¿Naruto?- preguntó el ojiblanco viendo de reojo al rubio que estaba en el suelo sobándose el rostro-. ¿No eres acaso el que juega en la defensa del Club de Soccer?  
-¿Y eso qué?  
-Pues nada, sólo preguntaba- dijo Neji como si no tuviera la menor importancia-. Señorita Hinata, su padre está muy enfadado porque usted aún no llegaba. Así que le sugiero que se prepare.  
-Sí- dijo Hinata en un suspiro resignado.  
-¡Espera un momento¿Castigarán a Hinata sólo porque llegó tarde?- preguntó Naruto.  
-Eso si tiene suerte- le respondió Neji.  
-¡Eso no es justo¡Además no es culpa de Hinata¡Fue mi culpa que ella tropezara y se lastimara la pierna!  
-Eso no es excusa para el Señor Hiashi. Ahora, si nos disculpas, debemos irnos- se despidió Neji mientras se adentraba a los terrenos de la Mansión Hyuuga.  
-Te veo mañana en la escuela. Buenas noches, Naruto- se despidió Hinata con una pequeña reverencia antes de perderse con Neji en el oscuro jardín.

Media hora más tarde, Naruto entraba en su apartamento. Daba lo mismo si llegaba tarde o temprano, nadie lo esperaba de todas formas. Su madre había muerto poco después de traerlo al mundo, mientras que su padre murió en un accidente cuando Naruto aún era muy pequeño.

El chico entró en la cocina y se preparó un poco de Soumen al microondas. Y, mientras esperaba a que se calentara, no dejaba de pensar en Hinata. Le molestaba mucho el hecho de que pudiesen castigarla sólo por llegar tarde si se había lastimado por culpa de él. Además, ese idiota de Neji, se había atrevido a patearle la cara.

-Si vuelve a dejarme mal delante de Hinata nuevamente, juro que le romperé la cara- se prometió Naruto en voz alta.

* * *

**_¡Wau!. ¿Qué les ha parecido este comienzo?. ¿Excelente?. ¿Bueno?. ¿Pudo ser mejor?. ¿Mal?. ¿Pésimo?. A propósito, quisiera saber que impresión les ha dejado ver al mundo de Naruto en una secundaria japonesa del mundo actual._ n.n**

**_Como ya dije arriba antes de empezar el episodio: El fic ya está terminado y es_ "Calificación M"_ porque contiene lemon en el capítulo 3. Así que ahí va el ultimatum para los que quieran tanto ver, como no ver, un lemon de NaruHina._**

**_Por cierto: La Profesora que trabaja en la enfermería es Chibiko Chibichi. No es un personaje de Kishimoto, sino que es una mera invención mía. Hagan como que siempre existió y no se lleven mucho tiempo imaginándola porque es una enana de 29 años con la apariencia y la altura de una doceañera._ XDDD**


	2. Una cita amistosa

**_Veo que decidieron ver qué pasaba antes del siguiente episodio, eh?_ n.n**

**_No me miren con mala cara, todos en el fondo tenemos nuestro lado pervertido. Yo lo tengo en internet. Y eso de lo pervertido no es sólo de los chicos, lo digo y lo sé porque soy chica._ XDDD**

_**Pero ya no los aburro. Mejor disfruten el fic y me dejan un review después.**_

**_Todo lo relacionado con la serie y el manga Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. (Menos la enana Sensei Chibiko que es mi creación _XD**

**Capítulo 2:** **Una cita amistosa**

Comenzaba el día en la Secundaria Konoha. Los del Salón 1 del tercer año se encontraban en Clases de Gramática con el Profesor Kakashi, quien les había dejado una lista de kanjis a copiar para que él pudiera leer tranquilamente una de sus novelas (N/A: Creo que todos saben lo que le gusta leer a Kakashi XD).

Sin embargo, Naruto no hacía nada, él sólo estaba ahí tranquilo sin siquiera escribir una palabra en su cuaderno. Estaba totalmente distraído mirando el pizarrón sin tomarle la más mínima atención a la lección.

-¡Esto sí que es una sorpresa!- exclamó una chica pelirrosa que estaba sentada al lado del rubio.  
-¿Por qué lo dices, Sakura?  
-No te has quedado dormido, no te has quejado y no has hecho ninguna travesura desde que empezó la mañana.  
-¿Y qué con eso, Dattebayo?  
-No es normal en ti. ¿Te ocurrió algo que quieras contarme?

Bingo. Sakura había dado en el blanco como siempre. Naruto sólo se sonrojó en respuesta.

-No es nada, no es nada. En serio, Sakura- dijo rápidamente el rubio.

Sakura sólo le miró de reojo, luego dio un suspiro de resignación y siguió copiando la lección.  
Mientras tanto, en el Salón 2 del tercer año, el Profesor Iruka hacía tranquilamente su clase de ese día. Casi toda la clase estaba que se desmayaba del sueño, a pesar de que la lección de ese día era acerca de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

-Ahora¿Alguien puede decirme en qué ciudades de Japón arrojaron las dos primeras bombas atómicas?- nadie respondió, sólo hubo uno que otro bostezo y alguna que otra mirada somnolienta-. Veamos¿qué me responderías Inuzuka?- llamó a un chico que se sentaba casi al fondo del salón.  
-Eh… bueno…- tartamudeaba Kiba- ¿Eran Osaka y Miyazaki?  
-Sigue participando, Inuzuka- dijo el profesor con aire resignado-. Hyuuga- una chica de ojos blancos volteó- sé que tú no me vas a fallar. ¿Sabes la respuesta?- preguntó el profesor con aire ganador.  
-Esto… ¿Cuál era la pregunta?- preguntó Hinata.  
-En dónde habían arrojado las dos primeras bombas atómicas- le recordó Iruka.  
-Ah, bueno… esto… ¿Fue en Japón?- preguntó dudosa.  
-Así es, las arrojaron en Japón. ¿Pero en qué ciudades?  
-Yo… no lo sé- reconoció avergonzada.

A esta última respuesta no sólo se sorprendió el Profesor Iruka, sino que toda la clase contemplaba anonadada como por primera vez Hinata se quedaba sin saber una respuesta en la asignatura de historia.

Pasadas unas horas más tarde, ya casi a la hora del almuerzo, Naruto caminaba tranquilamente a cobrar el cupón que le prometió la Profesora Chibiko el día anterior. Llegó hasta la enfermería y tocó la puerta.

-¡Ya voy¡Ya voy¿Es que nunca dejan de lastimarse estos críos?- se quejó Chibiko desde adentro y a continuación abrió la puerta- Ah, eras tú- dijo la niña como si no fuera nada importante- ¿Vienes a cobrarme el cupón, cierto?  
-¡Así es, Dattebayo!- exclamó Naruto con su típica alegría.  
-Bueno, entra mientras lo busco. Ojalá lo encuentre- suspiró.

Naruto entró y se sorprendió de ver ocupadas las tres camas de la enfermería por tres chicos que se veían muy malheridos.

-¿Qué les pasó?- preguntó sorprendido.  
-Son del Club de Judo- suspiró la enfermerita-. Esta es la primera vez que Hyuuga me manda a tres chicos al mismo tiempo. Por lo general sólo me manda uno o dos al mes.  
-¡¿Fue Hinata?!- se sorprendió el rubio.  
-¿Hinata¡Ya quisieras!- se burló la pequeña- Ella nunca haría algo así. Este desastre fue causado por su primo Neji.  
-¿Neji?- gruño Naruto por lo bajo.  
-Pero bueno, igual se lo agradezco porque después suele venir el Profesor Gai a ver el estado de sus alumnos- suspiró Chibiko perdida en sus ilusiones.

Naruto hizo un gesto de asco.

-Profesora¿podría darme el cupón antes de que me enferme del estómago, Dattebayo?- le suplicó Naruto con algo de repugnancia después de imaginarse al Profesor Gai y a la Profesora Chibiko como pareja.  
-Ah sí, espera un momento- le pidió la pequeña y luego fue a abrir un estante del cual sacó, a parte de medicamentos y píldoras, unas canicas, un aro ula-ula, dos cordeles para saltar, cinco pelotas de malabarismo, tres muñecas, dos rompecabezas, una botella de sake y un par de libritos de contenido bastante adulto, hasta que por fin encontró el tan esperado cupón- ¡Aquí estaba¡Si que guardo muchas cosas ahí adentro.  
-¡Bastantes!- dijo por lo bajo el chico después de admirar el tumulto de cosas que se había formado.

En eso llamaron a la puerta.

-¡Ay, no otra vez!- se quejó Chibiko-. Seguro que ahora fue Tenten. El Profesor Gai debería controlar a ese trío que tanto estima- fue a abrir la puerta y gran sorpresa se llevó al no ver lastimado a otro miembro del Club de Judo, sino al mismísimo Profesor Gai en persona- ¡Profesor Gai!- exclamó la niña alegremente.  
-¡Que tal Profesora Chibiko!- le saludó con su extravagancia de siempre-. Vine a ver como seguían mis alumnos.  
-Se los he cuidado perfectamente.  
-Mentira- lograron decir al unísono los alumnos con las pocas fuerzas que les quedaban.  
-¡NO PUEDEN QUEJARSE¡LES DI CALMANTES Y LOS DEJÉ DORMIR POR MÁS DE TRES HORAS NIÑOS VAGOS!- les gritó la enfermerita.  
-Esto… yo creo que mejor me voy. Adiós Profesora- se despidió Naruto y se fue velozmente al comedor.

Mientras tanto, en el comedor, una chica de blancos ojos estaba sentada en una de las tantas mesas para seis personas. Esperaba pacientemente con su bandeja al frente. No había probado un solo bocado a pesar de que el olor la tentaba un poco con el hambre que tenía. Ella sólo esperaba pues confiaba que Naruto llegaría.

-Buenas- saludó una conocida voz-. ¿Esperaste mucho Hinata?

La chica levantó la mirada, gran alegría se llevó al ver que era la persona que esperaba.

-N-no te… p-preocupes, Naruto. Lle-llegué hace… m-muy poco- tartamudeó la ojiblanca.

Entonces el chico se sentó al frente de Hinata con su platillo de Ramen.

-¡La fila del almuerzo estaba interminable¡Pero ya estoy aquí, Dattebayo!  
-Sí, e-eso es m-muy bueno.  
-¡Y debiste ver como estaba la enfermería!. Tu primo dejó a tres chicos inconscientes.  
-Parece que se le pasó… un poco la mano- dijo ella con una voz preocupada-. Desde que Neji ingresó al Club de Judo no ha sabido controlar muy bien su fuerza.  
-Ahora empiezo a entender el por qué me dolió tanto la patada que dio anoche- dijo el rubio por lo bajo-. Así que tu primo está en el Club de Judo.  
-Sí.  
-¿Y tú vas a algún club Hinata?  
-Eh… sí. E-estoy en el C-club de Gimnasia O-olímpica.  
-¿Gimnasia Olímpica?- repitió Naruto.  
-Así es, y está en el grupo de las barras- exclamó una voz.  
-¿K-KIBA?- se sorprendió Hinata al ver a su amigo ahí parado detrás de Naruto.  
-¿Puedo sentarme aquí? Todas las otras mesas están ocupadas- les dijo el castaño.  
-Claro Kiba, siéntate- le invitó Hinata.  
-Muchas gracias- agradeció el chico mientras Naruto le miraba con una cara de poco amigo-. ¡OYE SHINO¡AQUÍ HAY ASIENTOS VACÍOS!- gritó.

Entonces se empezó a acercar un muchacho increíblemente alto, con gafas oscuras y que usaba el uniforme de tal forma que le cubriera parte de la boca.

-Pensé que ya no quedaba ni un solo espacio en este lugar- dijo el recién llegado mientras colocaba su bandeja en la mesa y ocupaba uno de los asientos.  
-¡Naruto¡Qué alegría encontrarte!- exclamó una chica pelirrosa.  
-¿Sakura?- se sorprendió el rubio.  
-No hay asientos por ningún lado¿puedo sentarme con todos ustedes?- preguntó la chica.  
-Es que… bueno…- balbuceaba Naruto.  
-¡Gracias Naruto! Siempre eres tan amable- agradeció Sakura sin dejarle completar la frase a su amigo-. ¡Sasuke, ven aquí¡Naruto nos apartó unos lugares!- vociferó la chica.

Poco después llegó Sasuke y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la mesa de Naruto y Hinata había sido completamente ocupada. De ahí en adelante, Hinata se dedicó a conversar con Kiba y Shino, mientras que Naruto conversaba junto con Sasuke y Sakura de esto y lo otro intentando fingir que no le importaba que le hubiesen arruinado el momento.

Horas después, cuando las clases habían terminado, comenzaron los clubes de la tarde. Ese día tocaban los clubes deportivos, razón por la cual tanto el gimnasio como las distintas canchas y campos estaban ocupados.

En el Club de Fútbol Soccer se podía ver jugar a Naruto con sus otros compañeros, aunque ese día las cosas no le estaban yendo muy bien al rubio pues había fallado al menos tres tiros que pudieron haber sido unos buenos goles.

-¿Qué te pasa el día de hoy, idiota?- se acercó Sasuke después de que su amigo fallara por cuarta vez otro gol.  
-Estoy muy distraído, Dattebayo- confesó Naruto, mientras Sasuke le miraba con una cara de no entender lo que pasaba.  
-Pues sí que debes estarlo, porque acabas de pasar un autogol.  
-¿Q-QUÉÉÉÉÉÉ?- gritó el chico para después darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Casi dos horas más tarde, los del Club de Soccer habían terminado su práctica y se dirigían a las duchas, pero Naruto se detuvo en el camino para luego irse a otro lado.

Se fue rumbo al gimnasio y espió desde la puerta a las chicas del Club de Gimnasia Olímpica que aún no terminaban su práctica. De pronto encontró a Hinata entre el grupo que practicaba en las barras triples, la ojiblanca hacía unas cuantas vueltas en una barra y luego cambiaba a la otra en el aire. El rubio se quedó embelesado viéndola y como esa malla morada le hacía destacar su cuerpo.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Uzumaki?- preguntó una voz masculina desde atrás.

El rubio giró la cabeza lentamente, sólo para encontrarse con su entrenador de soccer.

-¡¿Profesor Asuma?!- se sorprendió el chico.  
-Te pregunté qué hacías aquí- le recordó.  
-Bueno… esto… yo…- trataba de decir mientras se rascaba detrás de la cabeza.  
-Bueno, ya que estás aquí afuera¿qué te parece si vas a buscar los balones y los guardas en el gimnasio?  
-Pero, Profesor…- Naruto no alcanzó a decir lo que quería puesto que el Profesor Asuma ya se había alejado silbando alegremente.

Sin más opción, el rubio fue hasta el campo de soccer y recogió cada una de las pelotas que estaban esparcidas guardándolas en una red. Cuando las terminó de reunir, se llevó a cuestas su carga y se fue lo más aprisa posible al gimnasio para ver si en una de esas lograba ver a Hinata una vez más. No obstante, grande fue su decepción al ver que a su regreso el gimnasio ya estaba vacío y sin ningún rastro de la ojiblanca o de otra chica a la vista. El muchacho suspiró tristemente y se fue a dejar los balones al armario del gimnasio, el cual era tan grande como un salón de clases.

Cuando el rubio entró al susodicho lugar, fue a dejar los balones al armario de pelotas como era costumbre, pero antes de llegar tropezó con un bulto que había en el suelo dándose de cara contra el piso.

-¿Quién habrá sido el tarado que no guarda las cosas…?- el rubio calló pues se había dado cuenta de la razón de su caída. El bulto con el que había tropezado no era nadie más ni nadie menos que Hinata que yacía dormida en el suelo del armario- i¿Qué hace Hinata aquí?/i- se preguntó el rubio mentalmente, para luego acercarse a la chica y zarandearla para que despertara.  
-¿Mmmh?- susurró la chica mientras se desperezaba.  
-¿Hinata, te encuentras bien?- preguntó preocupado.  
-¡Na-Naruto!- se sorprendió la ojiblanca- ¿Q-Qué estás ha-haciendo aquí.  
-Vine a dejar los balones por orden del Profesor Asuma. ¿Y tú qué hacías aquí dormida?  
-Yo vine por mis cosas que había guardado aquí adentro, pero la puerta se cerró y ya no pude salir.  
-¿Se cerró la puerta?- se extrañó Naruto.  
-Sí. Es que tiene un problema y no se abre desde adentro- explicó Hinata.

Y en ese momento se escuchó un extraño rechinido y luego un fuerte portazo que anunció que la puerta del armario se había cerrado nuevamente.

-¡Oh no!- se entristeció Hinata- ¡Se volvió a cerrar!  
-¿Eso significa que estaremos aquí hasta que alguien nos saque?- preguntó el rubio con gran preocupación.  
-Eso parece- confirmó Hinata.

Y así pasaron los segundos, los minutos y las horas, hasta que fueron más de las diez la noche y el colegio cerró sus puertas, sin notar la presencia de dos alumnos que seguían encerrados en el cuarto donde guardaban las cosas del gimnasio.

* * *

**_¿Y qué les pareció este episodio mis queridos lectores?. ¡A que no se esperaban este final!._ XDDD**

**_Y ahora la última advertencia: EN EL CAPÍTULO 3 SE ENCUENTRA EL LEMON. Así que al que no le gusta los fics con ese tipo de escenas pues dejen la lectura hasta aquí. Los que sean de libre pensamiento bienvenidos sean al siguiente episodio de esta trilogía._ n.n**


	3. Una noche esperada

**_¡Nya ja ja¡. Acaban de llegar al capítulo lemon de esta historia!_ n.n**

**_Amantes del Naruhina, prepárense a leer la consumación de esta trilogía. Espero que este episodio traiga lo que tanto han esperado y ojalá no decepcione a nadie._**

**_Todo lo relacionado con la serie y el manga Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. (Menos la enana Sensei Chibiko que es mi creación _XD**

**Capítulo 3: Una noche esperada**

Ya eran más de las diez de la noche y en la Secundaria Konoha reinaban el silencio y la oscuridad. Sólo en el cuarto del Gimnasio había rastro de vida, pues ahí yacían dos jóvenes estudiantes que se hallaban encerrados desde la tarde. El muchacho estaba sentado en el piso, muy cerca de la puerta por si en una de esas escuchaba los pasos de alguien; mientras, la muchacha, estaba sentada a unos metros frente a él encima de una pila de colchonetas. El ambiente estaba tan oscuro como si de una cueva se tratase, aunque, aún así, era iluminado lo suficiente por la tenue luz de la luna que ingresaba por las ventanas que había.

-¡Qué hambre tengo, Dattebayo!- se quejó el muchacho.  
-Si tienes hambre, puedes comerte la merienda que tengo en mi mochila- le ofreció Hinata.  
-¿Tienes comida?- se alegró Naruto mientras un hilo de saliva se le escapaba de la boca.  
-Sí- afirmó la ojiblanca y, a continuación, tomó la mochila que se encontraba a su lado y sacó un pequeño recipiente-. No es mucho, pero quizás te guste- decía ella mientras el muchacho se sentaba a su lado.  
-Muchas gracias, Hinata. ¡Buen Provecho!- exclamó el rubio mientras se comía la merienda del recipiente que consistía en un poco de arroz y un surtido de mariscos-. ¡Qué bien sabe todo esto¡El que cocina en tu casa debe ser un chef de profesión!  
-Yo… yo misma lo preparé- dijo Hinata con timidez y algo sonrojada.  
-¿En serio? No sabía que cocinaras tan delicioso- le felicitó-. Algún día serás una buena esposa.  
-Gra… gracias- dijo la chica desviando la mirada, no quería que Naruto se diera cuenta hasta qué punto se había vuelto roja su cara.

Entonces, el chico se fijó en aquella muchacha y comenzó a pensar en todo lo que había sucedido desde el día anterior cuando tropezó con ella: Hinata había sido muy amable con él, en realidad, una muy buena persona. Ya no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que alguien se había portado de esa forma con él. Sentía que debía devolverle el buen trato que ella le había dado.

-Oye, Hinata¿No quieres comer tú también?- preguntó el rubio.  
-No te preocupes Naruto. No tengo hambre, así que puedes comértelo todo- le dijo ella con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
-Quizás esto sea lo único que tendremos para comer hasta mañana. No puedo dejarte con hambre hasta entonces- le dijo él con un tono serio en su voz.  
-Pero… Naruto…  
-Yo comeré primero y te dejaré la mitad. ¿Te parece Hinata?- le ofreció el chico.  
-Está bien- le sonrió la chica.

Así Naruto comenzó a comerse la merienda, sin embargo decidió comer un poco menos para así dejarle un poco más a Hinata. La muchacha se dio cuenta de este acto, por lo que decidió ser justa y avisarle a su acompañante.

-Na-Naruto, dejaste u-un poco más de l-la mitad- tartamudeó.  
-Me di cuenta que no tenía tanta hambre como pensaba- se excusó-. Ahora es tu turno de comer. ¡Qué tengas buen provecho!- le deseó con una alegre sonrisa.  
-Muchas gracias- agradeció la ojiblanca mientras tomaba el recipiente en sus manos y se disponía a comer.

Después de eso, el ambiente se hizo algo silencioso mientras Hinata comía. Pero Naruto, a pesar de estar quietamente sentado, sus ojos no estaban tranquilos: Admiraba a esa chica que tenía a su lado como si de una delicada obra de arte se tratase. Le gustaba mucho como se veía con esa malla de gimnasia que llevaba puesta. Durante unos segundos pensó que quizás no era tan malo estar encerrado si podía estar con la compañía de Hinata. Y mientras pensaba en esto y lo otro, la chica había juntado sus manos anunciando que había terminado de comer.

-¡Qué hambre tenía!- suspiró la ojiblanca.  
-Sabía que era mejor dejarte un poco más- le sonrió Naruto.  
-Has sido muy amable conmigo. Muchas gracias.  
-Yo soy el que debe agradecerte, Dattebayo. Ya que si no fuera por tu comida todavía me estaría quejando- Hinata no pudo evitar soltar una tímida risita por este comentario.  
-Eres muy gracioso, me gusta mucho eso de ti.  
-¿En serio?- preguntó el chico mientras el rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas.  
-Sí- le sonrió-. Así como también me gusta oírte decir "Dattebayo". Es único en ti- Naruto sólo se reía mientras se rascaba detrás de la cabeza-. Por cierto¿por qué siempre dices "Dattebayo?  
-No lo sé. Creo que es porque me gusta decirlo, Dattebayo. Además me gusta como suena- confesó.  
-A mí también me gusta como suena- reveló la ojiblanca.  
-¡Dattebayo¡Dattebayo!- decía el rubio una y otra vez, mientras Hinata reía alegremente con sólo escuchar esa palabra.

Y mientras ambos disfrutaban de esos momentos, el frío clima nocturno comenzó a infiltrarse en el armario. La temperatura comenzó a bajar poco a poco y cada vez se hacía peor.

-Está haciendo mucho frío- dijo de pronto la ojiblanca mientras intentaba abrigarse con los brazos.  
-¿Estás bien, Hinata?- preguntó preocupado.  
-S-Sí. N-No te preocupes- le dijo ella temblando un poco por el frío.  
-¡Rayos¡Deberían guardar aquí una estufa para casos como éste, Dattebayo!- se quejó.  
-Estaré bien, Naruto. En serio- decía ella intentando calmarle.

Entonces, el chico tomó una fugaz decisión. De un rápido movimiento sentó a Hinata en sus piernas y le abrazó.

-¿Na… Naruto?- habló ella con algo de sorpresa en su voz.  
-Así no te dará tanto frío- le respondió él.

En esos instantes, el rostro de Hinata estaba tan rojo como un tomate. Su corazón latía rápidamente y tenía la sensación de que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

-Perdóname Hinata- susurró Naruto de repente-. Por mi culpa te pasa todo esto.  
-Eso no es cierto, Naruto.  
-Sí lo es. Ayer con tu rodilla y ahora esto- dijo tristemente-. Tú no deberías estar aquí encerrada conmigo.  
-Tal vez… si quiero estarlo- susurró Hinata-. Porque, Naruto, siempre me ha gustado mucho.

Silencio. La chica llevó las manos a su boca, pero ya era demasiado tarde pues había revelado su secreto. Mientras tanto, Naruto no daba crédito a sus oídos: Había escuchado a Hinata decir que estaba enamorada de él.

-¿Es… eso verdad?- preguntó el rubio con sorpresa en su rostro.  
-Lo… Lo siento, yo… es que…- intentaba decir ella, mas el nerviosismo se lo impedía.  
-¡Pero si apenas nos conocimos ayer¿Cómo es posible?  
-Es que… yo… siempre te he observado- logró confesarle mientras bajaba su cabeza-. Desde pequeña… siempre te observaba, pero… me daba mucho miedo acercarme porque pensaba que no te iba a agradar. Así que… prefería verte de lejos- dijo esto último mientras unas tristes lágrimas se le escapaban de los ojos.

El rubio, en respuesta, puso una mano en la mejilla de la ojiblanca y le hizo levantar el rostro suavemente hasta que sus miradas se encontraron.

-Me gustan los sentimientos que tienes hacia mí, Hinata. Pero… todo esto es muy repentino para mí. Apenas si te conozco- le decía, mientras ella sentía como se le apretaba el corazón ante la respuesta que estaba recibiendo-. Pero, a pesar de todo, tengo que admitir que tú también me gustas mucho.

Ahora ella era la sorprendida, sus blancos ojos se abrieron de par en par cosa que Naruto disfrutó hasta el final.

Le limpió las últimas lágrimas que aún reinaban en el rostro de su compañera, para luego acercarse a ella con sumo cuidado, cerró sus ojos y luego selló los labios de su amada con un beso. Al principio Hinata se sorprendió ante aquel acto, pero pronto se relajó cerrando sus ojos y dejándose llevar por ese primer beso que tanto había esperado.

Se separaron a los pocos segundos, se miraron a los ojos y luego ambos se sonrieron mutuamente.

-Eres muy linda- susurró Naruto mientras le acariciaba el rostro a Hinata.  
-Naruto…- susurró ella por última vez antes de que ese chico de azules ojos sellara sus labios una vez más.

Y, mientras se besaban, el muchacho le tomó por la espalda y la ayudó a recostarse cuidadosamente en aquella colchoneta. Él encima de ella, todavía seguía saboreando sus labios, no pasó mucho para que introdujera su lengua en la boca de la ojiblanca y comenzaran a jugar mutuamente probando la boca del otro.

Dejó de besarla y bajó a la altura de su cuello, el cual besó suavemente para conseguir un pequeño suspiro como respuesta de Hinata. Pero eso no detuvo a Naruto en lo absoluto, bajó un poco más y removió la malla del hombro izquierdo de la chica, quedando éste desnudo a sus ojos y depositó en él dos o tres besos.

La ojiblanca le quería detener, tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto. Su conciencia le dictaba que debía parar a ese chico lo más pronto posible. Pero su corazón latía más rápido que nunca y la instaba a continuar y a dejarse llevar por ese momento. Así, una vez más, la pasión triunfó por sobre la razón.

Naruto seguía bajando lentamente la prenda de Hinata, pero encontró un pequeño problema en su camino: Sólo podría seguir removiéndola si ella se quitaba voluntariamente las largas mangas de la malla.

De forma inconsciente, o quizás conciente, Hinata comprendió la dificultad del chico y, ante su atenta y sorpresiva mirada, ella comenzó a sacar sus brazos hasta que ambos estuvieron al fin libres de esa apretada prenda, para luego rodear el cuello de Naruto con sus ahora desnudos brazos.

Ante este acto, el chico tomó por primera vez conciencia acerca de lo que estaba pasando. _¿Sería esto lo correcto?. ¿No deberían esperar un tiempo más?._ Éstas y otras preguntas como aquellas pasaban por su cabeza.

-Hinata… ¿Estás segura de todo esto?- se atrevió a preguntar arriesgando el todo por el todo.  
-Sí. Estoy muy segura… si es Naruto el que está conmigo- le susurró mientras se levantaba un poco para darle un tierno beso a ese muchacho que siempre había querido.

Naruto se dejó llevar nuevamente por aquellas nuevas sensaciones que estaba descubriendo y siguió bajando la tela hasta que por fin pudo quitarla por las piernas de Hinata. Ahora la chica sólo estaba cubierta por su ropa interior. Naruto quedó embelesado al admirar a esa maravilla de la naturaleza: Aquellas delgadas curvas que acentuaban su fragilidad y aquellos pechos que no había notado hasta ahora.

El chico pasó sus manos por la espalda de la ojiblanca y con sumo cuidado desabrochó y removió el sujetador por los brazos de ella. Ahora observaba sus desnudos pechos y como aquellos pequeños botones que le adornaban sobresalían tentadoramente. Colocó una mano en cada pecho de ella y comenzó a masajearlos. La muchacha sólo suspiraba entrecortadamente, le gustaba lo que el chico estaba haciendo con su cuerpo. Repentinamente, Naruto comenzó a acercar sus labios a uno de los pechos de Hinata y empezó a succionarlo como si de un hambriento recién nacido se tratase.

Entonces las cosas cambiaron, Hinata comenzó a suspirar un poco más fuerte. Empezó a gemir. Gemía porque un placer intenso le invadía por dentro, un cálido placer que no quería que terminara.

El chico dejó de alimentarse del pecho de su amada y se alejó un poco para quitarse su camisa de soccer. La ojiblanca se levantó un poco y observó con una tímida mirada el torso que tenía en frente de ella. Una vez más le asaltó la duda acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero todos sus miedos se disiparon cuando Naruto se abrazó a ella pudiendo sentir así el placentero roce de sus senos con el cuerpo de él. Ahora ella empezaba a tomar confianza. Rodeó tímidamente la espalda de Naruto con sus brazos y comenzó a bajar sus manos lentamente hasta donde ésta perdía su nombre. Sus manos se posaron en los cortos pantalones de soccer que usaba el muchacho y comenzó a bajarlos nerviosamente hasta donde pudo, lo que quedaba dependía de la voluntad del chico así que él terminó lo que Hinata había empezado y se quitó por completo aquella prenda. Ahora lo único que acompañaba su cuerpo eran unos boxers de color negro.

Faltaba poco, sus corazones podían sentirlo. Naruto volvió a besar a Hinata una vez más mientras la volvía a recostar con suavidad en la colchoneta. Comenzó a quitarle a su amada la última prenda que le cubría, luego él terminó despojándose de su ropa interior. Se contemplaron, casi sin creerlo: Desnudos, totalmente indefensos frente al otro.

Desde hacía rato, Naruto había empezado a sentir una aguda presión sobre su miembro; una erección que ahora sólo apuntaba un único objetivo: El interior de Hinata.

Guió su miembro con una mano a la entrada de su amada y comenzó a introducirse en ella tan cuidadosamente como pudo. Hinata soltó un tímido gemido al sentir su primer contacto íntimo. Tembló un poco, pero dejó a Naruto seguir su camino hacia su intimidad. De pronto, el muchacho no pudo continuar ya que algo le impedía seguir introduciéndose. Así que puso un poco de fuerza para deshacerse de aquella barrera, pero, en cuanto la atravesó, Hinata profirió un espantoso grito de dolor. El muchacho se detuvo en seco ante aquella reacción.

-¿Hinata… te encuentras bien?- preguntó preocupado.  
-Duele… me duele mucho- dijo ella entrecortadamente mientras unas lágrimas escapan de sus blancos ojos.

En eso, el chico comenzó a sentir un calido líquido que corría por entre sus piernas. Temiendo lo peor, Naruto llevó una de sus manos hasta abajo, tocó aquel líquido con sus dedos, luego observó su mano y contempló con horror unas oscuras manchas de sangre.

El chico hundió su rostro en el hombro de Hinata y unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir también de sus ojos azules.

-¿Naruto¿Te… te encuentras bien?- preguntó ella aún con un poco de dolor en su voz.  
-No, no estoy bien- confesó-. Yo no quería hacerte daño. No quería… yo…  
-Naruto…- Hinata colocó sus manos en la cara del muchacho y la movió hasta que sus ojos se encontraron.  
-Perdóname, Hinata- se disculpaba el chico con una triste mirada.  
-Naruto… no has hecho nada malo- le dijo ella mientras le acariciaba una mejilla,  
-Pero… Hinata… yo…  
-No te preocupes- le dijo ella ahora un poco más calmada-. Todo está bien.

Hinata comenzó a acercar su rostro hasta que sus labios volvieron a quedar unidos con los de Naruto. El chico comenzó a calmarse mientras sentía como ella rodeaba su espalda con sus piernas.

El acto de amor se reanudó y el chico volvió a seguir introduciéndose en el interior de su amada. Comenzó entonces un movimiento de vaivén donde el miembro del muchacho salía un poco y luego volvía a entrar una y otra vez. Los gemidos de la chica no tardaron en hacerse presentes, al principio tímidos y luego más largos por el placer que estaba sintiendo. Naruto también gemía producto de todas aquellas sensaciones que le producía estar así con Hinata.

De pronto, Naruto comenzó a sentir que algo viajaba en su interior rápidamente. De alguna forma, Hinata también pudo sentirlo. Se abrazaron fuertemente al tiempo que ambos daban un largo y profundo gemido: Era el nacimiento del primer orgasmo de ambos. Y, unos instantes después, Naruto comenzó a eyacular en el interior de su amada perdiendo imprevistamente todas sus fuerzas.

Se recostó en el pecho de ella para descansar. Ambos quedaron muy agotados después de aquéllo. Lentamente el sueño se fue apoderando de sus cabezas y se quedaron dormidos juntos por primera vez.

+-O-+-O-+-O-+

A la mañana siguiente unas figuras resaltaban afuera del armario del gimnasio. El alto Profesor Kakashi se veía muy extraño si se le comparaba con la baja Profesora Chibiko. Ambos estaban ahí parados abriendo la puerta del armario.

-Son en estas ocasiones cuando detesto a Kurenai- se quejaba una somnolienta Chibiko-. Obligarme a levantarme temprano para devolverle sus cuerdas. Quién lo diría.  
-Al menos llegaste temprano- le sonrió Kakashi.  
-¡YA DEJA DE BURLARTE Y TERMINA DE ABRIR ESA PUERTA!- le gritó enfurecida-. Mientras más rápido guarde esto más rápido llegaré a dormir en una de las camas de la enfermería.  
-Listo, ya está abierta- anunció el peliblanco.  
-¡Ya era hora!- se alegró la enfermerita.

Abrieron la puerta y a ambos se le desorbitaron los ojos al contemplar la escena frente a ellos: Naruto y Hinata durmiendo juntos y, además, desnudos.

-¿Qué… es… esto?- se preguntó la niña sin creer lo que sus ojos veían.  
-A mi parecer, es el producto del amor- bromeó Kakashi con la voz más seria que pudo poner. Chibiko sólo le lanzó una mirada amenazadora.

En eso, Naruto comenzó a despertar. Abrió sus ojos y ahogó un grito al ver parados en la entrada del armario a su Profesor de Gramática y a la Enfermera del colegio. Hinata también comenzó a despertar y observó completamente anonadada a sus profesores antes de caer desmayada de la vergüenza.

Una hora más tarde, Hinata salía del baño de la enfermería vestida con su uniforme de la secundaria. Allí, en la enfermería, le esperaba Naruto sentado en una de las camas y también vistiendo su uniforme. A su lado, estaba el Profesor Kakashi parado junto a la puerta, mientras que la Profesora Chibiko se encontraba sentada tras su escritorio con la mayor calma que podía demostrar.

-Siéntate Hyuuga- ordenó la enfermerita y Hinata se sentó en una cama frente a Naruto-. No voy a aburrirlos con sermones estúpidos, ya que supongo que ambos saben el motivo de esta reunión.  
-Sí- respondieron Naruto y Hinata al unísono mientras bajaban sus cabezas avergonzados.  
-Entonces supongo que ambos asumen lo que el Profesor Kakashi y yo vimos esta mañana.  
-Sí- volvió a repetir la pareja.  
-Suban ese ánimo, Chibiko no está enfadada con ustedes- les dijo Kakashi y luego sus alumnos subieron sus rostros con algo de sorpresa en sus miradas.  
-Kakashi no miente. Es verdad que no estoy enfadada, así como él tampoco lo está- dijo la enfermerita con una pequeña pero alegre sonrisa en su rostro-. Ambos sabemos respetar los sentimientos y las decisiones de los demás.  
-¿Có-Cómo dice?- preguntó Hinata sin creer lo que pasaba.  
-Lo que Chibiko quiere decir, es que no nos pareció nada malo lo que hicieron ahí dentro.  
-¿Entonces… no nos van a castigar?- preguntó Naruto con sorpresa en su voz.  
-No. No lo castigaremos- confirmó Kakashi y su rubio alumno gritó de alegría mientras que Hinata suspiraba aliviada.  
-Pero… ¿Y qué le voy a decir a mi padre?- se preocupó la ojiblanca.  
-Ya pensé en eso. Le diré a Hiashi que te pedí ayuda con un proyecto de la escuela y como era muy tarde te pedí que durmieras en mi casa, y todo arreglado- sonrió la profesorcita.  
-Muchas gracias, Profesora Chibiko- agradeció Hinata.  
-Lo único que les pediremos es que esto no se vuelva a repetir en la escuela- les advirtió el Profesor Kakashi-. Hoy tuvieron suerte de que fuéramos Chibiko y yo los que les descubrieran. Si hubiera sido otro profesor, o la Directora en el peor de los casos, seguramente ustedes ya habrían sido expulsados.  
-No quiero imaginarme como habría sido si nos hubiera visto la vieja Tsunade- dijo Naruto con una cara espantosa.  
-Bueno, las clases ya están por empezar. Así que antes de que se vayan quiero darles algo- dijo Chibiko y a continuación le dio a Hinata una pastilla y a Naruto una pequeña caja.  
-¿Y esto?- preguntó la ojiblanca.  
-Eso es una pastilla anticonceptiva, será mejor que te la tomes antes de que sea demasiado tarde- explicó la niña mientras le entregaba un vaso de agua a una sonrojada Hinata.  
-¿Y lo mío que es?- preguntó Naruto observando la cajita que le habían pasado.  
-Son condones- explicó la enfermerita.  
-¿Son alguna especie de globos?- preguntó un inocente Naruto mientras observaba por primera vez un condón en su vida.  
-¡NO SON GLOBOS ESTÚPIDO, SON…!- Chibiko calló y se le ruborizó el rostro-. Bueno, esto… esos son para, antes… se colocan cuando… ¡Ay, mejor que te lo explique Kakashi en el camino¡PERO QUE NO SE TE OCURRA INFLAR UNO¿ESTÁ CLARO?- le gritó muy enfadada de la vergüenza.  
-Está bien… no los inflaré- prometió Naruto mientras una gota de sudor le caía de la cabeza.  
-Bueno chicos, será mejor que los lleve a cada uno a sus respectivos salones- sugirió Kakashi-. ¡Te veo después Chibiko!- se despidió sonriente.  
-Adiós Profesora- se despidieron Naruto y Hinata al unísono mientras la pequeña sólo se despedía con un ademán.

Kakashi dejó a la pareja a unos metros de sus salones y luego se dirigió a otra parte donde seguramente comenzaría sus clases. Entretanto, Naruto y Hinata seguían parados ahí en el pasillo en silencio mientras se oían en el ambiente las pisadas y las voces de los alumnos que pasaban.

-Bueno… Naruto… yo… ya debo irme a mi salón- logró decir tímidamente la ojiblanca.  
-Hinata- habló el rubio para detenerla-. Quizás todo esto haya sido muy repentino.  
-Lo sé- respondió ella agachando la mirada.  
-Aún así, quería preguntarte… si te gustaría ser mi novia- le dijo y ella levantó sus tímidos ojos-. ¿Te gustaría, Hinata?  
-Me encantaría, Naruto- respondió ella con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro.  
-A todo esto¿tienes planes para este sábado?  
-No, ninguno.  
-Entonces qué te parece si después de clases te invito a comer un buen platillo de Ramen.  
-Me parece bien.  
-¡GENIAL¡QUÉ FELIZ ME SIENTO, DATTEBAYO!- exclamó felizmente mientras su ahora novia reía alegremente.  
-Bueno, entonces nos estamos viendo. Adiós- se despidió la ojiblanca mientras se alejaba a su salón.  
-Adiós Hinata- se despidió Naruto con aquella nueva alegría que rebosaba en su interior.

* * *

**_¡Y SE TERMINÓ!. ¿Qué les ha parecido?_ n.n**

**_Este capítulo lo hice prácticamente en un día que estaba con la inspiración al máximo. Les aseguro que si no hubiera estado así de inspirada me habría demorado en escribirlo al menos un mes como mínimo. En esto del lemon me preocupo de ser muy dedicada a pesar de que todavía soy una principiante. Pero, como dicen por ahí: La práctica hace al maestro._ ;)**

**_Ahora espero con ansias sus críticas, sus gritos y los tomatazos que me merezca por haber escrito este final._ XDDD**

_**Por cierto, si les gustó ver a Naruto y compañía en una secundaria japonesa, les aviso que ya estoy escribiendo mi fic que se llama "Naruto en la Secundaria", historia que está basada en el mismo universo alterno que se basó este fic.**_

**_Ahora sí me despido y déjenme uno que otro review. Nos vemos en otra historia. _n.n**


End file.
